Reunion
by spooksfan08
Summary: Companion piece to Alone. Harry and Ruth are safe. Ros is concerned Nightingale are going to detroy the team and take London with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine. Kudos and BBC Television own all copyright. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be referred.**

**This is the companion piece to Alone.**

**Reunion**

Ros stared out of the bedroom window as Lucas slept peacefully. A mug of tea in one hand she watched the lights across the city, knowing none of the other occupants of the city would have any idea what had gone on over the last few weeks. She sighed before turning back to the sleeping man in the bed. She was relieved both children were sleeping and that Lucas' dreams seemed to be relatively unplauged by nightmares.

"Ros." She raised an eyebrow as he opened his eyes. "Stop watching me and come back to bed."

"I was just thinking."

"You are always just thinking." Lucas sat up before leaving the bed and crossing the bedroom to her. He took the mug from her hand. "What is it?"

"We came too close to losing four members of the team." Ros paused. "It's a miracle how Harry and Ruth survived."

"Yeah." Lucas tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ros, they are tougher than they look. You know Ruth is a born survivor. She's had to be."

"Yeah." Ros narrowed her eyes. "But Nightingale are back and I have no idea how we are going to stop them this time. I told you we would be ready when they reared their heads again but I genuinely have no clue."

"Tessa has dragged her nephew into this." Ros paused. "With all the research and analysis in the world he is still an unknown and we still have unrest in London. If this carrys on we are looking at riots as bad as 2011."

"We will stop them." Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders as she studied the Russian inscription across his chest.

"Faith and Hope." She paused, reading the Russian fluently. Lucas smiled, touching her chin so she had to look him in the eye.

"Yeah. Faith and Hope." He kissed her gently. "We will stop this, Ros. You know we going to stop them. This isn't like last time. This isn't like Hans Limmermen and his croanies. You know that. We will stop them. Tracey isn't going to tell Zoe everything but she may slip up. That may be our in." Ros nodded, knowing he was right.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She sighed. Lucas smiled, relieved that she hadn't pulled away from him. That after everything with Harrison they were finally getting back on an even keel. He kissed her gently. Pulling away he smiled at her as she took his hand and led him back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth gently pulled the door to Nick's room closed as she tried her best not to wake the teenager. Gracie Jo was already sleeping peacefully when Harry had put her to bed. Sighing heavily she knew Nick still had more questions about her and Harry coming home covered in bruises. She knew there was only so many lies she could tell the fourteen year old. He had seen enough in his lifetime to know when people were lying to him. Gently she headed towards the bathroom, noticing the door was ajar.

"Harry?" She paused. The door was open slightly as Harry leaned on the sink. Ruth frowned slightly as she looked at his bare back. He clearly hadn't heard her as he splashed water onto his face. She took the opportunity to look at his bare flesh while he was unguarded. His skin was a map of purple and yellowing bruises with abrasions across his shoulder. She looked away for a moment, knowing her own skin was a mishmash of bruises and wounds from her hitting the tarmac at about 30mph. She hated the thought of Harry injured, knowing he would see it as part of the job.

"Harry." She tried again before reaching out to touch his bare shoulder.

"Children ok?" He asked before turning to face her. She nodded as she kept his eyes on her face. "Ruth."

"Gracie and Nick are fine." He smiled as she stepped nearer. "What did they do to you?"

"Ruth." He straightened up as he saw her eyes wander to his bruised ribs. "It looks worse than it is."

She shook her head as a finger traced a bruise on his chest. "Monsters."

"It's you I'm worried about." He took her hand and kissed her palm. Tears filled her eyes as he looked at her. "You jumped from a moving car. You could have been killed."

"So could you. Erin thought they were going to throw you off the roof. This is getting out of hand. Nightingale."

"Will be stopped." He paused. "We just pushed them back twice now we will stop them and whatever Tessa is up to. Her nephew being involved is no coincidence. And she blew my cover."

Ruth nodded. Swallowing hard. "Yeah."

"We will stop them." He kissed her tattered knuckles before pulling her close. "We will."

"I." He kissed her gently as a tear escaped. "I thought you were." She paused as he rested his forehead against hers. "Dead. I thought we'd. I'd. And we've not had enough time. And I didn't know what had happened, what the kids would say. How I would. I. Harry." She sighed as he kissed her cheek, catching a tear as it fell. "I'm babbling."

"I love your babbling." He paused as he kissed her again. "Ruth, I am fine. Battered and bruised but no more than I have been in the past."

"You are not a young man anymore." She whispered as he lifted the strap of her nightdress, letting it fall to her elbows as he examined the dressing Mike had put on a few hours earlier. He knew a road burn was hidden under the gauze and surgical tape. Gently he kissed the skin next to the dressing. Ruth sighed.

"It's you that keeps telling me I'm not old."

"No you're not old." She sighed as he kissed her skin. "Just not 21 anymore. Neither am I." He pulled away from her before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. Ruth gasped as he kissed her.

"I nearly lost you." He whispered as she ran her fingers across his chest. "Ruth, I."

"Ssh." She soothed, her hands finding his way to her hair. "Ssh. It's ok. We're together." She sighed as she sank into the mattress, knowing this was the reunion they needed. Nightingale would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not sure I like this. It played out differently to what I was planning. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. Final chapter before going to back to Alone**

**Explanation**

Carrie stared at the ceiling, relieved that Adam was finally home. He had been exhausted when he had walked through the front door. Now as he slept Carrie could barely believe he had survived.

"Carrie." He opened his eyes as he realised she was still awake.

"It was bad this time." Carrie rolled onto her side as he propped himself on one elbow. "You weren't in Syria were you?"

"No." Adam ran a finger along her bare arm. "No, I wasn't in Syria and yes it was bad."

"Is everyone ok?" She watched as his eyes settled somewhere on the cotton sheet they lay on. "I know you can't tell me what you were working on and to be honest I don't need to know. As long as you come home at the end of it." She touched his face, not liking the bruise that formed on his chin.

"Zaf took a beating. I couldn't stop it happening." Adam explained. "I was too slow. We've been trying to stop a racist group starting a riot, among other things. Harry and Ruth were hurt but they'll be ok."

"Ruth?" Carrie frowned. "She wasn't undercover. I spoke to her yesterday."

"No, it was here. In London." Adam looked up. "Ruth's been through a lot over the years. She's tougher than she looks. She's had to be."

"Hey." Carrie touched his face, forcing him to look up at her. "Come on. This isn't your fault. If an op went wrong it isn't your fault."

"No." Adam sighed. "But my friends getting hurt is. I was too slow. I should have seen what was coming."

"I don't see how." She paused. "I know Zaf and Harry. They know what they are doing. Neither of them are shrinking violets. Everyone is alive and home. That is the main thing."

"Yeah." He kissed her gently. "Yeah, you are right. What did I do to deserve you?"

"A couple of things." Carrie smiled as he kissed her again. "Adam?"

"Mm?"

"It'll be ok. It will be ok." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zoe." Zaf wandered into the living room as Zoe curled up with Emma and Danny on the sofa.

"Mum says we can get a kitten." Emma announced as Zaf raised an eyebrow. His eight year old step daughter hadn't batted an eyelid when he had explained he had fallen in work - which was why he was covered in bruises. Emma watched as Zoe closed her eyes.

"Did she?" Zaf smiled. "I like the idea of a kitten. Ruth would know more about them than me."

"I said I would talk to you about it." Zoe looked at her daughter. Emma high-fived Zaf as Danny giggled at the television.

"And you just did." Emma smiled. "I like Auntie Ruth's cats. Fidget is really cool."

"Yeah he is." Zaf smirked. "One condition."

"What?" Emma looked at her mum crestfallen.

"We get a cat that needs a home. We go to the shelter. Ok? And you wait until next weekend. I'll see if I can get leave and we'll go."

"It's so busy at work." Zoe watched as Emma bit her lip. "I can't see us getting any leave."

"We will." He kissed her gently. "Priority Zo. There's a little cat out there that needs us, isn't that right Em?"

"Yeah!" Emma hugged him as Zoe and Danny looked on. Zoe shook her head, wondering how her daughter and fiance were so similar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Nic walked into the living room. "Where's Mum?"

"Still in bed." Harry explained. "Where you should be. You have school tomorrow." He watched as the teenager shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you and Mum do something for a living that can result in you getting hurt. I was there when you and Mum were taken by Mani. I was there when Malcolm stopped that scum killing me when he had already killed my father. So don't lie to me to try to protect me."

"You were so young then." Harry sighed as he saw the worry and anger in the teenager's eyes. "Ruth didn't know how much you understood but Malcolm was the hero that day. Along with Ros and Lucas. Without them, we'd all be dead."

"Yeah." Nic nodded. "I get that. Malcolm is cool." Harry smiled, unsure his oldest friend had ever been described that way. "So, tell me what really happened. I can handle it."

"You've been to the Grid." Harry paused. Nic nodded. "What do you think we do?"

"Mum stays in the office. She told me that."

"She's supposed to." Harry closed his eyes, knowing that sometimes there was little he could do to prevent her following a lead up when no one else could. "Your Mum is a Senior Intelligence Analyst in Section D. It's a section which I am head of. Ros is my Section Chief. We work in Counter Domestic Terrorism."

"So a terrorist hurt you and Mum?"

"Yes." Harry watched as the young man clenched his jaw.

"If I ask Mum this she'll tell me the same." Nic stated rather than asked, remembering what had happened back in Cyprus.

"Yes." Ruth yawned as she walked into the room. "But I will also say I didn't lie. I was in a car accident and Harry was no where near at the time."

"OK." Nic got up and hugged Ruth, who hugged him tightly back. She kissed his cheek as she let him go.

"You should be in bed." Ruth stated as Nic raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Sorry, Harry." Nic looked the older man iin the eye. "I had to know. After what happened with my father. I had to know it wasn't happening again." Ruth paled as she heard him speak. Harry nodded.

"Of course you did. I promise you I have never ever laid a hand on a woman. And I never will. I'd die before I'd hurt Ruth or you and the other kids. Understood?"

"Yeah." Nic yawned. "Yeah. Sorry." He sniffed as Harry hugged him.

"Get to bed. Do as your mum says." Harry ruffled his hair as Nic shrugged his shoulders before leaving the room. "And I only came down for a cup of tea." Ruth walked towards him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mm. I didn't think he knew." She sighed.

"About what we do?"

"No." Ruth closed her eyes. "About his father and I in Cyprus."

"Ruth?"

"It was a long time ago now. And it's over." She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he hugged her to him.

"Yes. And I meant what I said." He kissed her cheek before pulling back. "I'd die before."

"Shh." Ruth blinked. "Don't say that. Come on." She tugged his hand, leading him out of the room. "Nic isn't the only one who has to get up in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N And back to Alone. Please revieww


End file.
